Breaking Free
by perfectangel21
Summary: Lily Evans hates the life she lives. Her parents map out everything she does. To what she wears, to what kind of toothpaste she uses. That is, until she goes to Hogwarts. And what the heck does James Potter have to do with any of this! you'll soon find ou


Disclaimer: this all belongs to me! bwahahahaha! THE MUFFIN MAN SHALL RULE THE WORLD! man in white jacket pops up outta no where NOOOO! I don't wanna go to the funny farm! Fine, i DON'T own HP, i only own the characters you don't reconize and the plot. PAAAH! pouts

BREAKING FREE

I was always the child that was different, the odd one. For starters I HATED shopping and bragging about the load of money our family had. That was considered a major sin in my family. Also, whenever I was upset or had really strong emotions, something would blow up. Every single time. Petunia, my _dear_ older sister often said I was a freak and didn't belong in the family. Not to sound conceited, but I personally think she was jealous that whenever she'd yell nothing would break. But thats just me. Anyways, onto my family.

Mum was a pampered rich girl, her father was the manager of a very populor television show, dad was the Senator's son. Both of their mothers had been wonderful friends and decided it would be just so _fitting_ for their children to get married. My mother, being the girl that loved the rich life, happily agreed when she was told at age 18. My father agreed because mum was gorgeous, who wouldn't want to marry her?

A few months after they married mum became pregnant with Petunia. She had mum's eyes, dads hair and a VERY bony neck. Three years later, they decided to have another child. I was born beautiful, or so my nanny, Chelsea, said. I had wisps of red hair, like mum's, and dad's wonderful green eyes.

Petunia and I hadn't always hated each other. We got along quite fine when we were younger. We would play spies all the time. That or pretend we were witches. How ironic. It wasn't really until August 19, 1971, when I had gotten my Hogwarts letter, that she really started to hate me. Actually, it wasn't even that day. She hated me two days after. But thats really not the point.

Like I said before, I got my Hogwarts letter on August 19th, 1971. I had been so surprised, and at the same time pleased. I finally had my answer to my freaky habits, as Petunia put it. And I got to get away from my mother and the horrible clothes she made me wear for 9 months!

My mum and dad, being the practical muggles they were, did not believe it. "Thats outrageous, my father had yelled, magic isn't real!" It wasn't until a wizard, a real LIVE wizard, popped into our house. (I later found out that it was called apparating) He showed us a few things he could do with our wand and then practically _dragged_ us to a place called Diagon Alley. I got my wand first, (willow, 10 1/4" swishy, nice for charm work) robes, books, cauldron, and a owl.

My last few days in the muggle world went by in a blur. Soon, it was September 1st. The only humiliating thing about the train ride really, was asking how to get to the train, which was answered by a sickly looking boy. (I later found out his name was Remus Lupin) I said good-byes to my family. (my mum was pretending to cry...) And I boardered the train. I found a compartment not too long after entering the train. I quickly entered the compartment and read until it opened and two girl came in asking if they could sit with me. I found out that these girls names were Alice Mckennly and Natasha Williams. These two girls have been my two best friends since.

After the boat ride across the lake, we came to Hogwarts. We were instantly carted off to the Great Hall, with it's magnificent ceiling. The Sorting Hat (i found it insanely amusing) sang a quaint little song and then we were sorted. I had never been more nervous in my life. I swear m legs were shaking. When they called my name I nearly tripped, thats how nervous I was.

I quickly pulled the stupid hat (i had decided to blame it for my reason of being nervous) on my head. You know what it did? It laughed and then told me I was brave, yada yada ya. "Who cares I whispered, just sort me into a house!" The hat quickly shouted Gryffondor and I gladly threw it off my head and practically skipped to my table where my friends were waiting. I smiled. No more nagging mother, telling me to sit straight, not to talk with my mouth full and what not. I was finaly free.

right, i know this so far, is not the greatest fic but its only the beginning, it'll get better! i promise on the queen of the sporks! (who is I) 

PLEASE READ & REVIEW! or suffer! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

erm, yeah, i'm gonna go now.


End file.
